


Memory Lane

by this_is_not_nothing



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, butter tarts and being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing
Summary: Dan and Noah visit Goodwood together to reminisce
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 21
Kudos: 38





	Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/gifts).



> Happy happy birthday Liz!!!!!!!! Thanks for being the best.  
> Thanks to Gray for the validation and the beta  
> ✨✨

“That’s a new sign.” Dan thought he was prepared for this trip down memory lane, but the closer they get to Goodwood, the further he is from okay.

“You had all the speed limit sign locations memorized?” Noah teases, reaching over and giving his thigh a quick squeeze.

“I did.” Dan juts his chin forward, keeping his hands on the wheel. It feels like it’s been a year or so since he left Goodwood with a box of butter tarts and a prop receipt but it’s ten years to the first day of shooting his first show, and four years since the finale aired.

“You doin’ okay?” Noah asks, gently.

“Yeah—it’s just. A lot. More than I was expecting. God—that first season. I was so nervous, Annie literally saved me from myself.”

“Funny, she says the same thing about you.”

Dan turns to look over at Noah quickly, and he’s grinning at Dan, that genuine, adoring smile that always makes Dan feel warm and loved.

✨✨

It’s an overcast day, and it’s still pretty chilly even in the afternoon. Dan has on a cozy sweater and still probably should have worn a coat. Noah tried to get him to wear one—he knows Dan always gets cold—but Dan hates driving with a coat on after all these years in LA.

It’s a random Wednesday and the town seems quiet. Dan is flooded with memories from scouting all the way up to the last day of filming. A thousand moments flitter through his mind—from stolen kisses in Dan’s trailer to riding a bike with Annie to waving goodbye to Johnny and Moira Rose, literally and figuratively.

He pulls into the Annina’s lot and parks. “Ready?” Dan’s voice goes high and breathy.

“I am, but the question is are you?” Noah’s smiling, but Dan can see the hint of concern in his eyes.

Dan presses his lips together and shakes his head no. Being back here, with Noah, is making him more emotional than he anticipated. Noah unbuckles and leans over, cupping Dan’s jaw with his big calloused hand, so gently, and kisses him—the ghost of that bug-filled, late-night shoot overlaying itself over this moment.

It starts slow, just a soft press of lips, but then Noah nudges his nose into Dan’s cheek and fits their lips together, teasing his tongue lightly across Dan’s lower lip.

Noah pulls back, a small smile on his face. “C’mon. A butter tart will help.”

A butter tart does help, and a second one helps more—they are as exceptional as Dan remembers. They buy two dozen, one for them and one to drop off with his parents. Noah puts them in the backseat, with a predictable joke about buckling them in.

Noah grabs his hand when he’s settled in the passenger seat. “Let’s go see our store.”


End file.
